The conventional pneumatic nail gun uses a single cylinder and piston to accomplish the nailing function.
Some nail guns have other functions besides a nailing function, such as sending the pad to the nail outlet when nailing so that there is an extra padding effect after the nail is sent. These nail guns satisfy multiple needs of the users, and there is a typical embodiment. So as to implement these multiple functions, the industry usually adds a second cylinder and piston on one side of the original cylinder (hereafter referred to as first cylinder) to drive the component of the other function mentioned above. Moreover, it creates the air channel between the second cylinder and the first cylinder so that the piston inside the second cylinder can create displacement while the first cylinder is nailing.
Among them, the conventional check valve that is placed between the second cylinder and the first cylinder is shown in FIG. 1. The check valve 03 is placed on the outside of the second cylinder 02, and the check valve 03 is connected to the first cylinder 01 by a pipe 04. Except, it is found that the conventional structure is easily broken due to the external force of using the check valve 01 and its pipe 04, which shortens the shelf life. In terms of the product, it affects the entire look and unity, which is a subject that needs to be improved further.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.